


This Town's Coffee Shop

by SerendipitousWorks



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, I'm serious they dont even have names, Minor Original Character(s), One of My Favorites, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousWorks/pseuds/SerendipitousWorks
Summary: Dan tells a story on a Game Grumps episode about a girl he dated almost two decades ago. He remembers her so well, he just wishes he could see her again.





	This Town's Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N)-Your First Name  
> (Y/L/N)- Your Last Name
> 
> I haven't been on here for a while, changes have been made. See my ending note.

_Waking up to kiss you_  
_And nobody’s there_  
_The smell of your perfume’s_  
_Still stuck in the air_  
_It's hard_

Dan was a mess. The two of you had broken up about a decade ago, but he'd stumbled upon an old box full of pictures and memoirs taken while the two of you were dating. He was moving out of an apartment he shared with an old buddy of his, finally able to move across the country with his best friend to achieve their dream. L.A., the city where he would hopefully make it big and achieve his dream of writing and making music.

_Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round_  
_It's funny how things never change in this old town_  
_So far from the stars_

He opened a box and looked at all the pictures inside, each a reminder of previous fun and now gone times. From jumping fences to go exploring, to playing board games at either person’s apartment, Dan and (Y/F/N) had loved taking pictures and keeping memoirs. Tears were streaming down his face, dripping down his cheeks. The air suddenly felt cold around him, his own fingertips suddenly turning frosty, bitter cold. He shoved them all back in the box, shutting it tightly with his packing tape. He would take them with him. He knew he shouldn't, but they meant too much to him to throw away.

_And I want to tell you everything_  
_The words I never got to say the first time around_  
_And I remember everything_  
_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_  
_Wish I was there with you now_

Dan had messed up. You had messed up. You were both teenagers, just about to turn into adults, trying to get somewhere with your dreams. Dan tensed as he threw the box at the back of his truck. He flinched as it bounced off the wall a bit, realizing how much aggression he had used to throw it. Dan remembered how you had been with him time after time, always by his side, supporting his dream, his dream of being a star. And yet, when you wanted support with your art, he'd grow frustrated, and would leave you to work on his music. You were so puzzled, confused.

_If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_

_Mm-mm-mm_

Dan had picked up smoking. He did it everyday, it had become his norm. You had tried to look past it, you really did. But it was impossible. It was like that… that _thing_ had changed him. Like the old Dan Avidan you knew was gone, and you were left with Dan the Stoner that no longer gave a damn about you. He would spend nights at bars, and wouldn't return until practically the crack of dawn. All he cared about was his band, his music, smoking, and alcohol. You then noticed he wouldn't even sing to you anymore. Your favorite thing at night had been when you couldn't sleep, and Dan would play with your hair and sing you to sleep.

_I saw that you moved on with someone new_  
_In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you_  
_It's so hard_  
_So hard_

His voice was gruff. A sickening, hoarse gruff. You despised it. He smoked so much his voice had changed almost completely. He remembered coming home one day early, hoping to spend time with you, and you… you just weren't there. He was upset, so disappointed. He searched every room in the apartment. No sign of (y/n) anywhere. He decided maybe you'd gone out for a bit. He couldn't blame you after all. He took a breath, calmed down, and stepped out to grab a coffee. And when he stepped into that Starbucks, he wished he didn't. There you were, across the shop, making the same lovestruck eyes you once made at him to another man.

_And I want to tell you everything_  
_The words I never got to say the first time around_  
_And I remember everything_  
_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_  
_Wish I was there with you now_

Dan left the shop that night, and decided he'd leave. He packed a few of his belongings, and left. He called up his friend, and asked to stay with him a while. His buddy agreed, and Dan moved in. He never saw (Y/F/N) after that.

_As if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_  
_Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_

_Mm-mm-mm_

_Two decades later_

“Yeah man, it was harsh. But hey, I can proudly say I've moved past it.”

“Oh, good. I thought I was about to have to deal with a crying Dan halfway through a Grumps episode,” said a man beside him, pressing harshly on the remote as he tried his best to move the blue hedgehog around the stage. “SON OF A BITCH, THIS IS STUPID!”

Dan laughed, as the man beside went on raging.

“Woah, woah, take it easy Arin. You getting pissed off isn't gonna fuckin’ help you get Sonic across the screen.” He said through giggles.

“Whatever, Daniel.” Arin glared at him. “Anyway, next time on Game Grumps, I'm probably gonna lose my shit cause of fucking SONIC THE HORGEHEG-"

“See ya later, lovelies!” Dan cheerfully offered, and shut off the game capture for the night. They'd been recording episodes because Arin was about to go on a trip, and they needed to be ready. Dan turned in time to see Arin putting on his coat and stuffing his face with cookies.

“Alright Dan, I'll see you tomorrow. And about that story you told, try not to blame yourself, alright buddy? You probably didn't exactly know what you were doing, is all.”

“Thanks Big Cat, you have a good night. I'm gonna stop by Coffee Bean, gonna finish some Ninja Sex Party lyrics.”

And with that Dan packed up his stuff and walked the 10 minutes to the Coffee Bean.

And yet he couldn't help but think of her.

_And I know that it's wrong_  
_That I can't move on_  
_But there's something about you_

Dan gently pushed the door open, letting the cool, winter air behind him settle into the cafe. He ordered a coffee, and sat at a table, writing ideas on his notebook, trying not to get too lost into his work as to miss his coffee. As he glanced up, someone with a familiar cascade of hair walked past, heels clicking against the tile floor.

“(Y/F/N)(Y/L/N)?”

Time stopped. Dan froze.

He looked up in time to see a woman, seemingly around his age as well, grabbing her coffee and returning to her seat. She pulled and tightened her coat over herself as she sat down. Dan took the time to watch her, her features all resembling too much like a certain someone. She carefully put her earbuds in her ears and picked up her pen, scratching the surface of the paper.

“Dan Avidan?”

Dan, still in shock, went to pick up his coffee. As the employee, handed him his drink, he quickly thanked her. Then he took his chance.

“Excuse me? Who is the lady sitting over there?”

The employee turned, a smile decorating her face.

“Oh, well that's (y/f/n) (y/l/n). She's a regular, comes in every day.”

Dan knew. His heart raced. _It's her_ , he thought. He thanked the employee, and briskly walked to his seat. Taking care to pack up things, he quickly thought of what to say. Carefully, he approached you.

“Um, excuse me?”

You removed an earbud, and looked up at him, not knowing who he was, but smiling nonetheless. “Hi, can I help you?”

It was too much then. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he choked back a sob.

“Sir, are you alright?” the woman looked concerned now.

You had stood up, your delicate hand on his shoulder.

“(Y/F/N), it's me.”

All of a sudden, memories rushed back to you. You knew this person standing before you. His voice sounded so familiar, but strange at the same time. Softer, almost. Tears threatened to surpass the brims of your eyes.

“Dan?”

He pulled you into a tight embrace, and you reciprocated. You let the tears fall freely now, and could feel the eyes of the people on you, hearing soft coos and ‘aww’s’ all around.

“Dan, where have you been all this time? Don't even answer that. I missed you so much, Danny.”

You heard him faintly whisper, a delicate breath into your ear.

“I missed you too.”

Butterflies returned, circling the air around you. You didn't know or expect this to ever happen. But you were glad. You had forgiven Dan a long time ago, and he had forgiven you.

This was all you had ever wanted for years, more than you would have liked to admit.

And there stood the both of you, holding each other in an embrace you had could imagine to be everlasting, inside the walls of a coffee shop, in this town.

_If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_  
_Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
_Everything comes back to you_

_Mm-mm-mm_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't updated in a while. I came back, and even changed my name. It used to be kawaii_aag, now it's SerendipitousWorks. I like it better. Feel like it describes my new stories I plan to write. I've improved vastly, and I hope this work is an example of what I mean. I plan to be active, and actually update my stories. To the future, and better stories actually worth reading!


End file.
